


Sina Minster

by Margri3t



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Classical Music, Boarding School, Childhood Friends, Church of England, Churches & Cathedrals, Homophobia, M/M, Music, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Private School, School Uniforms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margri3t/pseuds/Margri3t
Summary: A tale of Eren and Levi growing up together, mostly set during their secondary school years.Levi and Eren attend Sina Minster, a private cathedral school where they both sing in the choir. But it's not all singing and studies, during their time living at and attending school there, they face many different challenges and events. Including how to deal with personal feelings.





	1. Way back when

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Wow look at me writing another musical au, I couldn't resist building on the choir fic I wrote earlier. But don't mistake it -- this is NOT the same universe as cathedral choirs and whatnot--. Nevertheless it stems from a similar idea. I hope you enjoy and as always my tumblr is: https://margri3t.tumblr.com
> 
> I'd also like to thank all my lively betas who I will link later once IACTUALLYFINDYOURTUMBLRSURGIMSOSORRYAKSJANDJQMDJFJANRJAKSMD

“Well Mr. Ackerman, it’s been great talking with you. Although we do have one final question, if you dont mind of course…” The interviewer spoke, switching the position of his legs. I wasn’t really up for another question, this had really gone on long enough, but I had an appearance to uphold.

“How could I ever decline, what is it you’d like to ask?” I asked, plastering a fake smile across my lips.

“We all know you don’t have a soulmate, you’ve said that many times in interviews before, but have you ever had someone close to you? Someone you couldn’t live without, so to say.”

Well what sort of question was that? It was basically asking if I had a soulmate but tied up in a pretty little bow, like a nasty gift you give to a friend you actually hate. As always the question brought one name to mind, but I couldn’t really talk about him on an interview that was to be aired to the entire world. Kenny would find out if I did that. So instead, I brushed it off.

“Well apart from family and a few close friends, no.” The interviewer nodded like he actually cared, of course he didn’t actually care. He was doing this for the money, so he could go home to his family and take care of them. There’s only one person who cares enough to talk to me for any other reason than money. And there’s only ever been one person carefree and wonderful enough to look me in the eyes and ask me about my day with no other intention than genuinely wanting to know. Who is that person, you ask? Well…

His name is Eren Jaeger, and he’s the love of my life.

~~~

I was quite young when I first met him. In fact, it was the day of my 5th birthday, and as such I didn’t really know much about other people. I only knew mother and Kenny. Kenny, although only being my uncle, somehow had a massive influence on my life. When confronted about it, he just mentioned something about me being the next ‘heir’. I didn’t really know what that meant. Kenny told me that the only people that mattered were ones that would be of importance for your career, or for your legacy.

_ Trost, December 25th 2005 _

When I awoke that morning, gifts were already waiting under the far too extravagant tree in my room. But I couldn’t open them yet, mother had made that very clear. So instead I slipped out of the silk sheets of my bed and into soft slippers, being careful not to touch the stone floor. It would be far too cold for me to handle if I did so. Quickly, I hurried through the seemingly never ending halls of my home and down the stairs to the dining room. Mother was already waiting with breakfast. Kenny would probably come down later, if he wasn’t still unconscious in the local pub.

“Merry Christmas Levi, and Happy Birthday!” Mother said, sliding me a large piece of chocolate cake. If Kenny had seen that, he would say mother was fattening me up like a pig, so today would be the only day I’d be allowed such a luxury. I quickly ate the piece before mother headed back upstairs with me so that I could get dressed. I didn’t question the overly formal shirt and vest even though I had no clue of our upcoming venture outside. I was used to being taken places and only being told to ‘look pretty’. Although that was mostly Uncle Kenny.

Once we got back down, Kenny was up, surprisingly already in his suit, and pacing around the living room. I hadn’t really expected that from the man that once went to village hall in his pajamas, that one was a long story you’d rather not hear. He sent me a quick smile, stopped to shake my hand, and wished me happy birthday before continuing his pacing. He probably had some meeting to go to later on in the day. I decided not to think about it too much, instead I was thinking about which presents were waiting for me under the tree.

But before I could think about it too much, I was dragged outside and into an immaculately clean Rolls Royce. The ‘Ackerman Car’ that Kenny took far too much pride in. It was an atrocity to the eyes. But at least whilst sitting in it I wouldn't have to personally deal with that. Instead I got to admire the quaint cottages that lined the streets of Trost. It wasn’t a particularly small village, but the houses were spread far apart. This was due to the fact that Trost was mostly inhabited by the upper middle class: they wanted the cute village life, but not the neighbors. Our own house was one of the larger houses in the village. Mainly because of the Ackerman companies’ sheer size. Looking back at it, we could have probably lived somewhere larger. But it was really quite handy for Kenny, when he met with possible business partners at home, they’d often underestimate him. He was like predator baiting in prey by acting like one of them. For an alcoholic he really was quite smart sometimes.

I sat with my arms crossed in the back of the car, watching limestone cottages and brick homes pass by until we reached the parish church. I’ve always loved old architecture, this church was no exception, although small, it had intricate stone carvings and a towering steeple that made it stand out from the rest of the village. Once parked, we swiftly got out the car and entered the church. That was the moment I lost sight of Kenny. My mother pulled me along by the arm and we headed into the church as the bells rang overhead. I spotted something in the chaotic crowd of families finding their seats, but I couldn’t quite catch what. A flash of green. Whatever it was it made my heart stand still and my palms sweat. I stood still like that, staring off into the distance, until mother pulled me out of my daze. I decided to ignore the weird fluttery feeling in my gut and instead pester my poor unfortunate mother with more ‘important’ things.

“Mother, why are we at church on christmas? I want to go home and open my presents.” I whined, pulling at the sleeves of my disgruntled mothers ‘church blouse’, as she called it. She sighed, ushering me into one of the pews before dropping her handbag next to me.

“Because it’s christmas, everyone in the village goes to church at christmas, even us. Now hush. I’m off to go find your uncle Kenny. You sit tight here.” Kenny was probably off somewhere talking business, so I didn’t really see the importance of finding him. But for some reason mother looked concerned.

“Don’t leave me here!” I said, a frantic look in my eyes.

“Kenny might have gone and done something stupid, he’s never liked church. I have to go find him. You’ll be alright for a few minutes.” With that, mother was off to go find my uncle. I found it strange, usually Kenny would come back on his own.

“No I won’t.” I mumbled in disagreement as mother walked away. She had a strange sway in her steps that at that time I didn’t notice. She didn’t come back before the service began, so I was left alone. Another family came to sit next to me with a smile and a wave, I didn’t know them but they probably knew me.

Instead of listening to the service, I spent my time analysing my surroundings, especially the family next to me. They had two kids, both around my age, but they didn’t look alike. One was a girl with black hair, grey eyes, and ghostly pale skin with a strikingly red scarf wrapped around her neck. She looked nothing like the people I assumed to be her parents. The mother had brown hair and tan skin, whilst the father had similar features. The other child was the spitting image of his parents, with tan skin, tossed brown hair, and heterochromic green and blue eyes.

I went through the motions of standing and sitting once I saw others doing so, but I didn't really participate. Mother should have been back by now. Once the service finished she still hadn't returned and one of the children turned to me, opening his mouth.

“You look sad. Mummy said that whenever I see someone who looks sad, I should try to cheer them up. My name’s Eren, what’s your name?” The boy spoke, fiddling with the buttons on his shirt as he did.

“I’m Levi,” I answered all too eagerly. “And I’m not sad, I’m just angry. Uncle Kenny’s gone missing again…” He did that a lot.

“Well I’m here now to make you happy again! Let’s be friends.” He said, immediately sitting down next to me. I nodded slightly, and a smile brighter than the sun spread across his face. He began an intense conversation about his home life, mostly talking about his dog Titan and sister Mikasa. I didn’t respond much but that was okay, Eren didn’t seem to mind.

“Eren we have to go soon, come on.” A man who I assumed to be Eren’s father said, beckoning for Eren to take his hand.

Eren’s face contorted into a look of upset. “But Dad I want to stay with Levi, he’s my new best friend and he's all alone.”

“Oh is that so? You’re the Ackerman boy right?” I nodded and a strange grin crossed his face. “Excellent, Kenny’s a good business friend of mine. I’m sure he’ll be happy to hear you’re getting along. Maybe we should wait a moment till your mother comes to get you...”

Just as Grisha said this, Kenny came walking over with mother nowhere to be seen. “Grisha! It's good to see you!”

“Same to you Kenny, although I'm wondering why Levi was alone at church..” Grisha looked over to me and then back at Kenny again.

“Ah well, Kuchel wasn't feeling well so I had to drive her home. My sister has always been one to easily become ill so it's not surprising. But thank you for keeping an eye on him, I appreciate it.” Kenny scratched the back of his head before reaching for my hand. “We’ll have to head back now though. Thanks again!”

Grisha nodded. “No problem. We'll talk after the new year, and it seems these two will probably want to see each other again too.” He chuckled, tossling Eren's hair. After everyone said their goodbyes we left and I was on my way back home. However, I found myself caring less about my presents and more about the boy I had just met. 


	2. Daffodils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi start their first year of secondary school. But not everything is as it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just won a competition and I'm feeling good so have a new chapter! Warning for mentions of blood.

_ Sina Minster Private School, Sina, September 1st 2011 _

“Hey look Levi! We got assigned the same dorm!” Eren said, opening the door to our new room before running inside and flopping onto one of the beds. I heard an odd crack but the bed didn't break, so I decided to ignore it. Those kinds of things happened a lot in the dorms. Usually you were fine if you weren't immediately hurt.

“Oh wow what a coincidence, it’s not like you requested this or something.” I said, my voice laced with sarcasm as I sat on the bed opposite the one Eren had so enthusiastically claimed, dropping my bags by the nightstand assigned to that bed. I made sure to be more careful sitting in the hopes that my bed wouldn't become a possible death trap lying wait.

“Well what fun would boarding school be without my best bud?” Eren said, turning from his face down position to face me instead. Eren had always had a more enthusiastic approach to Sina Minster Private School. Every year, our parents would send us off, well in my case my uncle (my mother died a few years back), and we would be stuck away from home for another year. Home wasn’t even that far a drive, Grisha and Kenny just wanted us out of their hair. But Eren always tried to see it as fun, a home away from home he would call it.

“You say that every year, but hey this year might be a bit different. We’re year sevens now and  have yet to meet our other dorm ‘buddies’.” I had done a bit of research on the names listed and found that we were stuck with a spoilt brat, and an ‘angel’, for the rest of the year. Possibly for the rest of secondary school.

The first one to enter the dorm was the spoilt brat, Jean Kirschtein, easily one of the richest students in the entire school, let alone year 7. He was the only child of the owner of a chain of pharmaceutical companies and private hospitals. They were rolling in money, Kenny would definitely want me to befriend Jean.

“Hey losers, I’m Jean. If you don’t get in my way, I won’t get in yours. Capisce?” He said before chucking his rucksack on one of the left over beds, after which he removed the pair of headphones from around his neck and instead pushed them roughly over his ears. Eren and I continued to have a normal conversation like sociable people whilst Jean now and then removed his headphones to ask questions like “How old do you think this school is?” and “Will I be stuck in a class with you as well as a dorm?”. It’s safe to say Jean didn’t make a great first impression, but then again he was going through a bit of a phase back then.

After a while, ‘freckled jesus’ Marco Bodt walked in with an apologetic grin on his face and a scattering of freckles on his nose and cheeks. Most people called him the aforementioned Freckled Jesus because of this. Mostly Jean. Marco was the first student to get into Sina Minster with a 100% choir scholarship, they usually only did 50%, however Marco did honestly have the voice of an angel. As Eren and I would later find out, seeing as we were also members of the choir. Marco was more than happy to join in with our conversation and I ended up quite liking him, he at least wouldn’t be rude. Although it’s debatable whether Marco was actually capable of being rude.

Slowly but surely, we started to get settled into our new secondary school lives. We had even created a group of close friends within the first month. Eren, Marco and even Jean were a part of it. Alongside myself we also had Eren’s adopted sister Mikasa, two childhood friends called Connie and Sasha, and Armin, a scholarship student who got in purely based on his brain power. We spent most of our time together, it also helped that we were in the same house and therefore class.

One night a few weeks later, Eren, Marco and I were walking through the cloister halls to get to the cafe, when we paused for a moment to admire the snow that had begun to deck the inner courtyard. It was nearing Christmas and people would be heading back home soon for the holidays, almost everyone except Eren and I. Armin and Mikasa would be staying too. Armin due to the fact he lived far from Sina and the rest of us due to the fact that Grisha and Kenny wanted us to get ‘settled in’. Eren was upset he wouldn't see his parents, but I didn't mind much, it's not like Kenny would have done anything special for Christmas anyway. Besides, I liked staying on school grounds, all the buildings were old and had a rich history. We were in fact a cathedral school and therefore, we were slap bang in the city centre. I could go visit the Christmas Market with the friends still here.

Letting that thought calm me a bit I focused back on the scene in front of me. Erens nose was slowly becoming more red in tint the longer he leant out of one of the many archways that lined the cloister corridor. It was quite a cute sight. But when exploring that thought for longer I saw a figure standing at the opposite side of the courtyard, decked out in the full set of girl chorister robes. If that was true it wouldn’t make much sense, rehearsals didn’t begin until an hour later and that day it was the boy choristers turn to sing evensong. I turned to ask Eren and Marco if they were seeing the same thing, but they were gone.

“Guys, that's not funny. Come back!” I shouted into the surrounding area. But I only heard a muffled hum in response. Suddenly, a hand grabbed onto my shoulder. The corners of my vision started to darken and I turned to face whoever was touching me. It was then that I saw the choristers face up close: she had a mop of messy blonde curls upon her head and deathly pale skin, her eyes were rimmed with red but the irises were black. There was dried blood running down her chin. I couldn't breath.

_ “Don’t let it get you.” _

~~~

“Levi, are you okay?” I heard Ms Ral, the school nurse, ask as a hand shook my shoulder. I came too on the freezing stone floor of the cloister halls, breath still coming with difficulty. Marco, Eren and Ms Ral were hovering over me.

Marco was the first to talk. “Levi, you're awake!” The thawing panic was clear to see in his eyes.

“Marco, go get Levi some water please, but don't bring it here, take it to my office. I'll be taking Levi there once he recovers enough.” Ms Ral said, sending the boy away. Marco liked to help out in any way he could and so he nodded, swiftly standing up to go find the nearest water fountain.

Ms Ral slowly helped me sit up and eventually stand. Whilst Eren hovered by my side, I could tell by the furrow in his brow he felt concern. But Eren was never good with concern, it wasn't a passionate enough emotion most of the time, so he just stood there, silent. I was happy with his company nonetheless, and once we started walking to Ms Rals office he let me lean my weight on him. I was still experiencing vertigo and could feel Eren rub small circles into my shoulder, he most likely didn't realise he was doing so, but it was oddly grounding. I could feel myself being rooted back into reality.  

“So how are you feeling Levi?” Ms Ral asked when I was seated in her office.

“Fine now, a bit dazed. But fine.” I was used to brushing things off. Maybe I wasn’t actually that fine but it didn't matter. I wasn't dying, I'd be okay. Probably just didn't get enough sleep. I saw the nurses bewildered look as she felt my forehead.

She made eye contact before saying: “Levi you’re burning up.” Just then Marco entered an brought the water to me, I took it gladly, mouthing a thanks, hoping it would ease the ache in my head. “You’re definitely not fine.” She continued.

"Well I don’t feel terrible, I’m sure it’s just an intense cold or something.” That was a lie.

“Eren, Marco, I’m prescribing Levi bedrest. Seeing as your his dorm buddies please make sure he does as he’s told.” I let out a groan of complaint. “Oh, and he’s not allowed to sing evensong tonight.” Eren and Marco both nodded with determination, I knew immediately I was screwed. I was  _ meant _ to be singing the solo of the Magnificat tonight, Dyson in F. I guess Pixis would just have to find someone else to do that. Although it definitely bothered me, I probably wouldn’t have many more solo opportunities as a soprano, what with the chance my voice would break increasing with every day. Pixis was always drunk so he just chose whoever was in an easy to point direction every time a solo was needed. Well, that was my chance down the drain. Thanks a lot winter.

“Come on Levi, let’s get you back to the dorms.” Eren said as he grabbed my elbow, signalling for Marco to take the other. We stood together and slowly made our way off to the dorms. I could still feel the presence of that girl chorister, and something told me it wasn’t just my fever.

_ “It’s got you now.” _

“What did you say Levi?” Eren asked next to me. I knew for sure I hadn't said a word.

“That wasn't me.”


	3. Maria Jaeger

_ Sina Minster Private School, February 17th, 1988 _

“Maria, are you sure you’re okay? You’re boiling.” Petra asked Maria, feeling her forehead with concern. Even back then she was always the caring one.

“Yeah, are you okay? You look so pale. Should we go get your sister?” I asked, looking at the girl with a furrowed brow.

Maria shook her head, the mess of brown curls shaking along with it. “Carla doesn’t need to get involved with this, she’s got her final exams to worry about. Besides Kuchel, you’re always pale, there's nothing wrong with you.” Maria always was stubborn, she enjoyed deflection. She constantly acted as if showing any weakness would kill her. Of course, it was quite the opposite.

“You know I have Anaemia,” I said, pushing Maria down the corridor. “We’re taking you to the nurse.”

“No. I’m fine.” The girl said, turning around to face us with crossed arms. “You guys don’t need to worry about me.”

Of course, I still worried. Especially so when Maria’s condition worsened. But she kept smiling through it, telling me that she was fine even when she was sent to the hospital. I spent every hour that I could there, alongside Petra. We told Maria about everything, talking for hours on end about teachers antics. She laughed often when we first started visiting. But eventually, her condition worsened. Until, one day in August, she passed away. I still saw her walking the hallways, felt her smile brighten the room, and heard her whispered promise years later. 

As I lay on my own deathbed, my son by my side, I heard her tell me that it would be alright, that she would look after him. ‘Levi will live a longer life than us.’ She had said. I just hoped that I could watch it unfold.

~~~

_ Sina Minster Private School, Sina, October 5th 2011 _

“That wasn't me,” I said, feeling a breath in my neck. I knew then that if I turned around, I would once more see the girl. I couldn’t find it within me to do so, however. Instead looking to Eren for assistance. “Could you turn around? I’m not sure I want to.”

“Well do I want to?” He asked with wide eyes. Eren tended to be easily scared. Emotions came to the boy in full, often without warning. One moment he’d be jumping up and down, excited to see me, the next he’d be in tears because I had to go. “Marco, you do it.

“You guys are being stupid, it was probably just the-” Marco, having turned around, stopped talking mid-sentence. I could hear his breathing quicken. “What the…?”

Eren turned around, pulling me along with him. “Holy shit!” Before us stood the girl, holding a daffodil in hand. I didn’t get it, it wasn’t spring, daffodils were a spring flower. Of course, I realised after a short while that I should be questioning the validity of a flower that was being held by a literal ghost.

“Not you again,” I said, acting far bolder then I felt. 

“What do you mean ‘again’?!” Eren sounded rather concerned. With good reason, I thought.

I looked Eren in the eyes. “I saw her just before I passed out earlier.” 

“So you’re telling me that you saw this creepy ghost before falling unconscious, and you didn’t tell anyone?” Eren looked back at me with disbelief and a little sadness. He didn’t like it when I lied, especially about my own wellbeing. 

I sighed. “I thought I was just tired or something. But you can both see her so…”

“What if,” Marco began. “What if we’re all just ill and we’re hallucinating together?”

“I don’t know, let’s ask the ghost,” Eren said sarcastically. Unfortunately, Marco took it seriously. Which was a very ‘Marco’ thing to do.

“What are you doing here?” He looked at the girl now, speaking to her. I couldn’t fathom how he spoke with such confidence when faced with a possibly hostile spirit. But then again, I hadn’t really witnessed this kind of thing before. It all felt rather ridiculous; as if we were performing a cabaret act

“Levi’s ill.” She said, with a motherly tone. I never knew ghosts could sound protective, but I was immensely glad they could.

“No shit?” Eren said with disbelief. “Someone hit me, this has got to be a dream.”

The ghost did not speak again. She was gone as fast as she had arrived.

I looked at my two friends, seeing the utter shock on their faces. It wasn’t as if I didn’t feel the same, however, I had been given a little longer to process it all. There were many questions I wanted to ask, and no one to give me any answers. Eren was confused, so was Marco, and I was far beyond any of that. Instead, I thought long and hard, the other two doing the same.

That was until Jean came running up to us, panting heavily. Running wasn’t his favourite activity, especially given he hadn’t ever had to lift as much as a finger before attending Sina Minster.

“Mr Pixis is looking for you guys!” Jean exclaimed. “Rehearsals began half an hour ago. He says that he’s going to give someone else Levi’s solo if you don’t come back with me.” Well, shit, I knew it was going to have to happen but I hadn’t counted on being there when they said it.

“I-uh” Eren began, his voice shaking.

“Well, we… we-were.” Marco tried.

I let out a heavy sigh before speaking up, clearing my throat before doing so. “They’re coming, I’m not. Nurse Ral put me on bed rest.” Eren and Marco looked at me gratefully and nodded.

“We’ll be at rehearsals, just let us get Levi to the dormitories first,” Eren said.

Jean nodded. “I’ll tell him, but be quick.” After saying this, the boy ran off in the direction of the song room and we were left alone, in silence once more.

“Let’s get Levi to bed and hope he survives till after evensong,” Marco suggested, trying to answer the giant question that hung over the cloister halls. ‘What now?’

“What? No! We can’t just let that ghost girl get him. I don’t want Levi to die, he’s my best friend!” Eren hugged me protectively. If I hadn’t known Eren as well as I did, I would have cringed at this. It had taken me a long while to get used to the excessive hugs that the heterochromatic boy dealt out. 

“I’m right here you know,” I grumbled. “I’d prefer it if you didn’t gamble my life over missing evensong for one night.” If they did get in trouble for missing it, they could always threaten Pixis with evidence of his drinking habits.

“Okay, so what if one of us stayed with you and the other went to evensong?” Marco asked, sounding rather responsible. But that was Marco’s role; always kind, ever reasonable.

“I’ll stay!” Eren sad rather hopefully. I had a feeling he only offered to do so so he wouldn’t have to walk back to the dorms with Jean later on.

“Sounds like a plan,” I mumbled, still stuck within Erens grasp.


End file.
